


Человек на мосту

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Баки говорит «нет», когда Стив просит его в первый раз.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24





	Человек на мосту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The man on the bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540280) by [Dalankar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Баки говорит «нет», когда Стив просит его в первый раз.  
 _  
\- Я не собираюсь танцевать с тобой. Ты что, рехнулся?_

Спустя несколько рюмок Стив просит снова.

_\- Что? Опять? Нет, Стив._

Стив терпеливо ждет, пока Баки слегка не захмелеет.

_\- Потанцуй со мной._

Баки смотрит на него.

_\- Ждешь, пока я не напьюсь, а?_

Стив качает головой.  
 _  
\- Пока ты не скажешь «да»._

***

Вполне неплохо умереть вот так, думает Стив, даже лучше, чем он мог бы ожидать. Когда Баки - последнее, что он видит. Когда Баки - последний человек, к которому он прикасается. Последний человек, с которым он говорит. Теперь Баки – это все «последнее» Стива. Да и множеством «первых» тоже был он. 

***

За каждый раз, когда Баки выступал вперед, чтобы заслонить его от кулаков хулиганов; за каждый раз, когда Баки латал его после драк, от которых он не отступал; за каждый раз, когда Стив чувствовал, что может покорить весь мир, потому что Баки шел с ним плечом к плечу; за все те времена, за то незыблемое место, которое Баки занимает в его сердце.

Он не причинит Баки вреда. Даже если тот не помнит. Особенно потому, что тот не помнит. Мир спасен, и Стив не поднимет на Баки руку, даже защищаясь.

Он падает.

***

Баки продолжает его покидать. Стив всегда следует за ним. На войну. На смерть. В будущее. Он будет следовать за Баки, куда бы тот ни отправился. Баки Барнс запечатлен у Стива Роджерса в душе, в его ДНК. Стив никогда не умел отпускать.

***

Он продолжает просыпаться. После сыворотки. После заморозки. После реки. Он продолжает просыпаться.

***

Баки беспомощно смеется и встает.

\- Тогда ладно, - говорит он, протягивая серебристую руку. - Я единственный человек, который потанцует с Капитаном Америкой.

Стив берет его за руку, позволяя вытащить себя из-под дерева. Из бара до них доносится достаточно громкая музыка.

\- Единственный человек, с которым я хочу танцевать, - поправляет Стив.

Баки улыбается ему легко и ярко:

\- Как я могу на это сказать «нет»?


End file.
